


The First Flight

by FechtarTheDragon (mariothellama), mariothellama



Series: The dragon series [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: A night to remember!, Afternoon Tea, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Brunch, Cake, Established Relationship, First Flight, Flying over the night forest, Friendship, M/M, Matthias is execting a baby with Pierre, Pancakes, True Love, physical intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/FechtarTheDragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: The day has finally come for Erik's first flight. He spends a very special day with his friends (OK it might involve cake at some point. Again!) But his night with Marco is even more wonderful than it had been in his wildest dreams, a night Erik will remember for ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> My dearest Blue_Night
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY And this is for you, from me and a very special small dragon. I hope that you like this tale of Marco and Erik's first flight together over the Pfälzer Wald. And. if this is primarily a story about a true love between two very special dragons, it is also a story about friendship. So I hope that it is a appropriate gift for someone whose friendship I cherish and value.
> 
> Note: The events of this episode in Erik and Marco's life take place after chapter 5 of 'Dragon Tales', which isn't yet posted. I'll post it soon, but I had to hold back from doing so otherwise it might have given away why I had always intended to write the story of their first flight together as a very special gift fic.

Erik awoke with a whole army of butterflies dancing in his stomach, just like he he’d felt waking up on the morning of his birthday when he was a boy. At first he couldn’t remember why, but then it came to him. Today was the day he and Marco would take their first flight together.

He had always understood why Marco was so cautious about him flying free in the sky above, he knew that Marco only wanted to protect him because he loved him so deeply. But Erik had so badly longed to be able to fly with Marco by his side, to soar high over the Pfälzer Wald that was home to them both. And he needed to be able to fly to fully embrace his new life and to meet the other members of their extended family.

And of course he needed to be able to fly to … well to do … um … stuff. At that point Erik tried to stop thinking about stuff – well about mating in particular – since he knew that it would only make his scales start to blush the particular shade of pink that Marco always found so adorable.

His attention was distracted by his mate’s snout lovingly nosing at him in a morning greeting. He opened his eyes to see Marco looking down at him, the golden dragon’s astonishing multi-faceted gold, green and amber eyes sparkling with every bit as much excitement as Erik felt.

‘Good morning, little one. Today is a very big day for both of us.’

Erik’s heart thrilled at the love and the pride he could hear in Marco’s voice. He so wanted to be able to make his mate proud of him.

‘I feel sick with excitement,’ he confessed, ‘I don’t know how I am going to cope with waiting until the sun goes down. I don’t even feel like eating.’

‘Well,’ smiled Marco, ‘I thought you might feel like that, so I might have invited a few friends round for a late breakfast in an hour or so. I promised you would make them pancakes as it is a very special day today. But, if you really don’t feel like it, we can always cancel.’

‘Oh thank you, Marco,’ breathed Erik. His mate knew him and what he needed so well. Tonight would be intimate and private and special for just the two of them, but spending the day with their closest friends, friends who had been there for Erik every step of his dragon journey thus far, would make the day pass quickly and stop Erik worrying.

For he had to admit that he was a little nervous. There was a big difference between flying round and round their lair, always staying a safe distance from home, to flying far and wide over the night forest. And anyway, Erik was dying to see how much bigger Matthias’s ‘egg bump’ had got since their last meeting!

They snuggled together for a few more minutes, enjoying the closeness and warmth of their warm and sleepy dragon bodies curled up tightly together. But at last they got up to make themselves presentable, washing snouts and claws and making sure that the cavern was fit for visitors.

The magical chronograph had just signaled 10am when they heard the sound of mighty dragon wings landing outside and four huge dragons tumbled noisily into the cavern. Well to be more precise, Matthias was ever so slightly beginning to waddle when he was on the ground by now.

Marco and Pierre did one of the many elaborate dragon dancing/claw bump routines they’d worked out, which they exchanged every time they met. They looked ridiculous, but they were happy, which was all that their mates really cared about.

He went over to embrace Matthias and almost made as if to usher Matthias to sit down in the place of honour and rest his feet, but the pregnant dragon looked at him in warning, his blue eyes narrowing to a slit, and muttered, ‘Don’t you start, it’s bad enough with him fussing over me all day. It’s a relief to get out of the lair and have a day out with normal dragons.’ But the affectionate glance he bestowed on his mate made it clear just how much he loved Pierre being so overjoyed about the forthcoming arrival of the new member of their family.

Mario and Nuri were obviously every bit as much in love as ever and still entranced by being newly mated. Erik wondered if they ever managed to have any physical distance between them as they were always rubbing shoulders, or caressing one another with a foreleg or – their absolute favourite pastime – lovingly intertwining their necks. Although Erik did have to admit that they looked perfect together, two strong, sleek, dark dragons wound powerfully together. And if he was really honest, he and Marco probably weren’t much better. Even though they shared a mental bond, they still liked to be in physical contact as often as possible,

Erik conjured up pile after pile of huge, fluffy pancakes, each as big as a human dinner plate, which made them a nicely sized mouthful for a hungry dragon. And there were rivers of maple syrup to go with them, fluffy mountains of whipped cream, huge piles of berries (since Erik had to make some concessions to a healthy dragon diet) and mounds of chocolate and hazelnut spread.

There was just one thing preventing this day from being absolutely perfect, thought Erik, but maybe that was just too much to hope for? But, only a few moments after the thought had crossed his mind, he felt a very gentle mental touch brush across his consciousness.

‘Robert?’ he asked excitedly, ‘Are you here?’

‘If you want me to be, little one.’

‘Of course, no party would be complete without you.’ And Erik truly meant that, not least since Robert had played his part in persuading Marco to finally let go of his guilt and teach Erik how to fly.

And to his delight, a huge black dragon materialised in front of him. Mario squealed in excitement. He and Robert knew each other from way back, they were old, old friends and he hadn’t seen him in such a long time. So they had so much to catch up on. The dragon brunch went on for a very long time, the cavern filled with seven happy dragons, even if one of them was more or less transparent. Robert even conjured up his own stack of slightly see-through pancakes just so that he wasn’t left out of the fun!

At some point brunch turned into afternoon tea. Erik was persuaded to produce some of his famous cakes, as well as piles of sandwiches for the hungry dragons to gobble down. And, as the others pointed out, this was actually good for Erik as his first flight would use up lots of energy. As for them, well it would be impolite not to eat Erik’s food!

Erik was blissfully happy as he shared some of his favourite chocolate cake with Marco, their snouts buried deep in the deliciousness of the decadent chocolate richness. Erik knew that he would be covered in it, but he didn’t care, not today. And he couldn’t suppress his happy giggles as Marco licked him clean with his long, flexible dragon tongue.

Their guests left late in the afternoon to go home and digest their food. If they’d eaten any more they might have struggled to take off; Matthias had already said that he now felt as if he was carrying twins. And Robert vanished to give them privacy, but not before wishing Erik well and ordering him to enjoy this very special evening.

Erik and Marco settled down to rest, taking a short pre-flight nap. Erik was woken a couple of hours later by Marco nuzzling gently at him.

‘It’s time, little one,’ he explained with shining eyes, ‘the sun is about to set.’

They stood shoulder to shoulder in the clearing outside the cavern, sheltered by the glittering protection dome, and watched the sun go down together, a bright, red ball of flame setting to the west over their forest.

‘’Ready, Erik?’ asked Marco, giving his mate a final, gentle kiss.

Erik bent his immensely strong hind legs, preparing to propel himself into the air. He had taken off hundreds of times by now, but this time would be different. He sprung high into the air before fully unfurling his massive wings, feeling them begin to support his weight and keep him airborne. And then he began to beat his wings, their powerful movements taking him upwards and onwards.

This time he didn’t stop at the security perimeter but pushed onwards. He felt a momentary stab of fear at finally being out in the open sky until he felt Marco in his mind, calming and reassuring him. He turned his head to see his amazing golden mate flying alongside him. Marco had never looked more glorious than he did at this moment and the look he gave Erik was so full of love and pride and happiness that Erik felt his heart overflow with joy.

They were dragon mates, flying together side by side over the forest: powerful, magical, wondrous, magnificent beings. This was Erik’s destiny, who he was, what he was meant to be, and he gloried in it. He hadn’t forgotten his mate’s concerns, however, and he opened his mind to Marco, fully and completely, the way he normally only did when they were spending intimate time together. This didn’t just mean that Marco could read his thoughts and feelings, it meant that Marco could see and touch his innermost being, who he was, his very essence, everything that made him Erik.

This kind of bond was only sustainable in close physical proximity, which should reassure Marco. For Erik was coming to understand the source of the guilt Marco had nursed for so long. One dragon was powerful, but the magic of two dragons combined was almost invincible. That was the true magic of their mating bond, how the magic combined in them to create something new and even more powerful. It was how they had been able to protect their home. And exactly the same protection applied when they flew side by side like this. That was the protection Marco had broken by recklessly flying ahead on that fateful day.

It made sense. The others all flew in the daylight. And Erik was 100% sure that Pierre would never let his pregnant mate do anything even slightly risky. But he had always escorted Matthias when he came to visit Erik and taken him home again.

‘Now you understand, Erik,’ Marco said, ‘We are flying at dusk because it is your first time and because I have always loved flying in the evening with you. The forest is so beautiful at night and we can fully explore it together without fear of scaring any of the humans who live in and around the woods.

But you need to promise me to be very careful when you are flying without me, with Matthias for example. Ever since you came into my life I have always been extra careful when I am with Pierre or one of the others.’

‘Of course, Marco. I will never take any risks at all, I promise. I would never want to hurt or upset you.’

‘And now, let’s have some fun!’ decided Marco,

Marco swooped gracefully ahead, inviting Erik to follow him. Marco was in a playful mood, dipping his wings into a sudden dive before pulling up again, showing off how he could glide and turn, cutting through the night sky like a beautiful, shining, golden knife, the rays of the moon glinting off his shimmering scales. And Erik followed him move for move, the two of them dancing through the air in perfect unison.

First they flew along the perimeter of the forest, skirting the main human settlements, but Erik could still see the lights of the towns and villages. They flew past Pirmasens, the village where Erik had lived until he fell in love with Marco, and then north to Kaiserslautern, before turning to fly past the settlements that skirted the eastern edge of the forest, Bad Dürkheim, Neustadt and down to Landau.

And then they really started to explore the forest. Erik had known that his dragon senses were much sharper than his human ones had been, but he hadn’t expected to have such good night vision. He could see everything. And hear everything, since much of the time they were able to glide almost silently through the night, only needing to use their wings occasionally for momentum, to gain height or change direction.

He was aware of the animals that populated the wild depths of the forest. He could hear the deer moving around as they sought to find a comfy place to spend the night. And a cloud of bats bad-temperedly changed direction to avoid them, Marco calling a hasty apology after them.

Erik loved the diverse and multi-coloured canopies of the trees that thickly covered the low, rolling hills of the Pfälzer Wald. He could see woods of pine and beech as well as ancient, noble oaks. And he loved the stunning beauty of the rich reds and pinks and oranges of the exposed bedrock that made his forest so very special, just like the rocky outcrop that hid his and Marco’s lair in its depths. One of the strangest and most intriguing rock formations to be found in the whole forest – the Devil’s Table – stood very close to their lair.

And human enterprise had built castles not only on, but out of, these proud rock structures. Erik could hear the amusement in his voice as Marco showed him the castle the humans called the _Drachenfels_. And there were other castles for them to investigate, perched high on the rocky hilltops of the forest. They had flown over them when he was on Marco’s back, but now he could see them clearly with his night vision. And now they flew over them all, the rock castle of the Berwartstein, Neuscharfeneck, the Trifels and Erik’s personal favourite, the stunning Lindelbrunn Castle with its commanding view of the surrounding landscape.

Their flight lasted about two hours before Erik began to tire and Marco suggested that they return home, ‘We will be able to fly together every day now, little one.’

Erik agreed. They had agreed a training programme of long flights interspersed with shorter recovery flights until Erik had built up enough stamina and endurance to be able to fly long distances regularly. Dragon magic could do astonishing things, but it didn’t take away the need for hard work, which Erik was actually glad of. He preferred this to just waking up able to do everything.

They landed safely in front of their lair, although the landing was a little wobbly in Erik’s case. His heart was pounding, the blood was rushing through his veins and his whole body was throbbing and thrilling with the incredible exhilaration of his first dragon flight. He realised that his scales were pulsing pink and he felt suddenly hot and dizzy. And Marco was looking at him with an odd expression in his eyes.

‘W-w-w-w-hat is it, Marco,’ he stammered. ‘Is this normal. Is it the excitement?’

‘Oh it is quite normal, Erik. And you could call it excitement. We need to get you inside.’

Erik let Marco guide him into the cavern and gently lay him down. He expected Marco to lie down behind him and curl his body round him for comfort, but instead Marco lay down in front of him, edging as close as he could. Erik was confused, but he decided to trust Marco as he seemed to know what he was doing.

Marco began to gently nudge at him with his snout, licking over his jaw with a long tongue. If it hadn’t been such a bizarre idea, Erik would have thought that they were kissing, and instinctively he met Marco’s tongue with his. It felt strangely good caressing each other like this. And it gradually began to dawn on him that Marco’s claw was gently stroking him somewhere very sensitive and extremely intimate.

He remembered this feeling from the handful of times Marco had done this to him when he had still been in human form, just now it was so much more intense. He hadn’t really thought about this since his transformation. They had made love in their dreamworld, where they both still took human form. And he knew that they would mate as dragons one day, but he’d never considered the … um … mechanics of it all until now.

‘Is this    ? Am I … ? Are we … ?’ he stammered incoherently.

‘Sort of. The excitement and adrenalin have triggered a reaction in your body. Now you can fly, you can mate in the not too distant future. And I guess that your body wants to have, well call it kind of a trial run. You’re quite impressive, little one. Although maybe I shouldn’t call you little one right now. You’re really rather big.’ Marco sounded pleased and amused in equal proportions.

Erik took a quick peak, just out of curiosity. ‘Oh my!’ he couldn’t help remarking. Although he said so himself, it was indeed rather impressive.

‘May I?’ asked Marco, in a voice raw with emotion.

‘Of course,’ sighed Erik.

Marco’s tongue that had felt a little rough and tickly on his human skin felt just perfect against his dragon hide, licking over his belly to wrap itself round Erik’s most recent discovery about his dragon anatomy, where the pressure and the friction was one of the most arousing and satisfying feelings he had ever experienced.

This wasn’t just pleasure, but deep, deep satisfaction that suffused every burning and aching cell of Erik’s being. Their minds were naked and open to each other and he could feel Marco’s bottomless love and adoration and desire for him. Love and pleasure flowed through him in equal measure, building to a crescendo that burst inside him like an exploding star. For a long moment, it felt like Erik no longer had a physical existence, it felt like he was made up of the purest love and nothing else.

He lay there for some time, dazed, relaxed and completely and utterly blissfully happy, making loud, satisfied rumbling, purring noises, while Marco held him close in his arms, tenderly nosing at him as he came down from his intense high.

It was some time before he able to focus on anything, before he was able to look down at Marco, his eyes opening wide at the equally impressive sight that greeted him. He wanted to … well he wanted to try and give Marco at least a tiny portion of the pleasure he had received, but he had no idea how to do it.

‘Don’t think about it, little one. Just follow your instincts. It will feel good, whatever you do, because it is you, my beloved Erik.’

Marco felt and tasted so good against Erik’s tongue, even though Erik had never believed such a thing to be possible. And he had no doubts as to Marco’s delight and pleasure in the attention he was paying him, for he could feel it coursing like a living, glowing, vibrant force through their bond.

This time it was him who held his dragon afterwards, happy that it was him who could give his magnificent and glorious mate comfort and support this time. Today had been a good day in so many ways, a day full of friendship and fun, not to mention the purity and passion of his and Marco’s love for one another. One thing was certain, Erik would never, ever forget the day of his first flight for the rest of his days.


End file.
